It Worked
by QuickFan09
Summary: Their plan worked. Read to find out what it was.


Title: It Worked

Author: QuickFan09

Rated: T for Puck

Length: 3,100

Spoilers: Up until Born This Way

Summary: Their plan worked

A/N: Hello this is the first time I'm posting here. I'm not sure where this story came from but I hope you enjoy it. Feedback is appreciated. Also I wrote this after staying awake for quite a while so if it doesn't make much sense I apologize.

Quinn Jacqueline Fabray walked along the deserted motel corridor with a satisfied smile on her face. Her –_their_- plan had worked perfectly. She walked up to room number 13 and lightly knocked three times.

"Hey baby you ready to celebrate?" He said with a devilish smile.

"Shut it Puck, I just want to talk about where we go from here" She said as she strode past him.

-Valentine's Day-

_Quinn's heart raced as she watched Lauren fling Santana down the hallway like a ragdoll._

I know that feeling _Quinn thought as she remembered her fight with Santana at the beginning of the year._

"_That's how we do it in Lima Heights!" She heard Santana scream._

I'll have to remember _not_ to go for physical violence if I ever have to knock Zizes down a peg_ she thought as she headed for her English class. _If that moment comes I'll have to come up with something a little more complex.

-Present-

Quinn strode over to the bed and took her notebook out of her bag. _If anyone ever got a hold of this_ she chuckled softly to herself.

"Way to be a creep Quinn." Puck said as he plopped down on the bed. "What's phase two?"

_Phase two? We're on like phase ten _she thought.

"Well we've already got Rachel on track, and now we've gotten Zizes in her rightful place" She lightly turned the pages of her notebook reviewing her intricate plan.

"Yeah so what's next?" He asked with a gleam in his eye.

_Like a kid in a candy store_ she rolled her eyes _way too eager._

"Next? Next you go and help her pick the tent she'll be wearing to prom, make sure your tie matches. Order the flowers and wait for the big night." She finally closed the notebook and looked at the boy sitting in front of her.

"That's it? You're telling me to wait?" He asked with a disappointed tone.

"Yes now we _both_ wait" she corrected.

"Well what should we do in the meantime?" He ran his hand down her arm, the gleam back in his eye.

"Now we celebrate our success" She said pulling a bottle of Jack Daniels from her bag. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed two of the cheap plastic cups.

Puck smiled again as she made her way back to the bed.

-Regional's-

_Quinn watched as Rachel sang to Finn. She saw the hopeful look in the girl's eyes. Saw the emotion she was trying to put into that horrendous song. She switched her focus to Finn whose face was contorted in confusion._

This is never going to work if she is still pining over that idiot_ she thought. _

_Quinn couldn't lie to herself, she still had feelings for Finn. But he was truly dimwitted. Rachel was obviously putting her all into this little performance and Finn looked like an alien was trying to claw its way out of his chest. Quinn knew that she had to keep him away from Rachel._

"_For the both of us." She muttered, her eyes fixed on Rachel._

I need to show her that he is _not_ what she really wants

-Present-

"I can't believe you just ripped her apart like that, Q." Puck said as he downed his shot "That's ruthless even for you"

Quinn poured him another drink, "I needed her to see the bigger picture. And her song is getting us to New York isn't it?"

"Yeah those streets will make us feel brand new" He chuckled and took another shot.

_Yes New York, where I can make up for this miserable life _she thought to herself.

-The Beginning of the School Year-

"_Hey baby mama" Puck said as he sauntered up to Quinn's locker._

"_Don't call me that" she snapped._

"_Come on I'm just joking" He looked a little hurt "I just want to start this year off better than the last one"_

_Quinn slammed her locker door and started own the hallway, "Well you're doing a hell of a job Puckerman"_

_He reached out and grabbed her arm "Hey" he looked around and lowered his voice "We're still on for tonight right?"_

_She winked at him and continued to her first period class._

And that's how they were. After giving Beth up things were tense between them, but soon they remembered what had drawn them to each other in the first place. They had dated all summer, secretly of course.

When Judy Fabray brought her daughter back home she was slightly confused as to way a Jewish boy had been in the delivery room instead of Finn. Once she realized Beth's paternity she was furious, to say the least. Sure she had kicked Russell out but old habits are hard to break.

Puck's mother had felt an enormous relief when her son was finally free to find a "nice Jewish girl". He knew that he wouldn't be able to see Quinn anymore and it left a sinking feeling in his chest.

They had tried to avoid one another, but that was nearly impossible to do in a small town like Lima. After a few chance meetings at the mall and the local supermarket they decided to rekindle some kind of friendship. They would meet in the park and talk about Beth, and then talking had led to something . . . more.

It was Quinn's idea to keep their relationship a secret when they returned to school. She would regain her position as head Cheerio and he would just be another dumb jock.

"_There are eyes and ears everywhere"_ she had whispered to him the night before school started. _"Don't worry it will be easy"_ she had said.

Easy for _her, _maybe. But he was having trouble keeping his cool. He avoided her in the halls and leered at other girls, but the second Jacob Ben Israel had uttered her name from his slimy mouth, Puck had lost it. Still they kept up their façade.

-Present-

"So are we going to have some fun tonight or what?" Puck slurred.

"No. I told you, we can go back to our arrangement after prom." She said leaning against the headboard. "After I break up with Finn"

"Fuck Finn!" He shouted "You're only using him anyway"

"That doesn't mean that I don't care about him" and she did, she really did. "I can't do a thing like that to him again"

"You did a thing like that to Sam" He pointed out.

_Sam was different_ she thought

-Duets-

"_Q!" Santana shouted angrily._

_Quinn turned toward the fiery Latina "What do you want?"_

"_Just wanted to let you know that coach is reconsidering your reinstatement since you aren't turning heads like the head cheerleader should"_

"_What are you talking about?" _

"_I'm talking about the fact that you're still single even though it's like a month and a half into the school year" Santana smirked "Guess you're not as desirable now that everyone's seen what's on the Fabray super size menu"_

"_Shut up" Quinn yelled but Santana was already strolling around the corner._

When Quinn told Puck that she would have to start dating he was enraged.

"_What the fuck do you mean you have to start dating? You _are_ dating. Me remember?"_

"_I know" she whispered into the phone "It's just what I've got to do if I want to stay on the Cheerios"_

"_Fuck the Cheerios! Fuck that whole goddamn school! You're with me! What am I suppose to do? Watch you fawn over some douche bag while I twiddle my fucking thumbs?"_

"_I'm sorry. It will only be for a little while. I've got to go though, my mom's home"_

"_But—" Puck threw his cell phone on the floor of his mother's SUV. He was just so _angry_. And when Puck got angry he tended to act out in the worst of ways._

The next day the glee club found out about Puck's criminal offense, and Quinn met Sam Evans.

-Present-

Quinn was reading through her notebook yet again. She smiled wickedly to herself. This plan was so perfect.

"I can't believe you dated that little fuck for so long" Puck suddenly said and then he started giggling.

"Don't say that, Sam's a nice guy" Quinn was a little startled, she thought that Puck had finally passed out.

"And what's up with those lips?" He started to make fish faces. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I'm so sick of you" He said bitterly.

"Sick of me? _You're_ sick of me?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah first you date trouty mouth, and then you go back to Hudson" Puck was starting to get angry.

"I only went back with Finn because you were getting a little too into Zizes" She retorted "And I had to keep him away from Rachel, since you obviously couldn't handle your assignment" She went back to her notebook.

"I couldn't do that to Finn, and I couldn't do that to Rachel either." He was sobering up a little "We're like biffs now"

"Yeah, yeah I know" She had heard this excuse before. "I guess it worked in our favor because she would have been all over you and then we wouldn't have gotten Zizes." They both smiled at each other.

That part of the plan had gone so well.

-The Previous Week-

_Puck was strolling down the hallway looking for his enormous "girlfriend". When he found her staring at the prom crowns he knew that Quinn would be happy with his news._

"_She wants to be prom queen?" Quinn sneered. "Is she insane?" _

"_I know right? What a joke!" Puck was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes._

"_Yeah a big fat joke" Quinn was speaking softly, trying to work out a new plan in her head. "You said you'd do it right?"_

"_Of course I did! I don't know how I'll keep my shit together though. I can't think of that longing look in her eyes without cracking up" He was practically writhing on Quinn's living room floor._

"_Well you better get it together and keep it together." Quinn had her notebook and was writing furiously when her phone alarm went off "You have to go" she said without looking up._

"_Wow sound a little sad about it or something" Puck got up and moved towards the door. "I love you" He said with a hint of pleading in his voice._

"_Yeah see you later" Quinn replied, disinterested. She was too busy with her plan._

_The next day Quinn hadn't expected people to actually be in favor of Lauren for prom queen. She had approached the girl fiercely but the thought of Santana's limp body was in the back of her mind. She kept a safe distance._

_After their little confrontation she knew that her plan was going to work and she smiled for the rest of the day._

-Present-

"I still can't fucking believe that you pulled that off" Puck said as he grabbed the bottle of Jack.

"Shit Q how much did you have to drink?"

"I didn't" She said lightly, still thinking of her victory.

"Oh shit" he said as he tried to focus on the almost empty bottle. He took a greedy swig. "How _did_ you pull it off though?"

She looked at him and smiled. _I thought you'd never ask. _Miss Holiday's voice echoed through her head.

-The Previous Week-

I'm going to need something good _Quinn thought to herself. _Something cruel.

_She paced around her room trying to think. She bumped into her desk and noticed an old yearbook. _

"_Ah middle school" she said with nostalgia "My dry run for McKinley" She scanned through the old photos. And then she saw it._

"_Oh my God" she looked closer to the page. "Make-me-sicky Vicky, how could I forget about you?" _

_The girl staring back at her was grossly overweight; she had pimples everywhere, glasses, and a defeated look in her eyes. _

"_That's it" She whispered. She turned to look at herself in the mirror. "Would anyone really believe it?" She stared at her reflection and imagined herself pregnant again._

"_Hmm but even then I wasn't _ugly_" she tutted and then noticed the folder on her desk. It was from that doctor she had gone to see with Rachel. "That could work though" _

_She sat down at her desk and opened Photoshop._

-Present-

"I can't believe she bought that picture" Puck was starting to slur again "What a fucking idiot! You're hair was brown for Christ's sake!"

"That was interesting wasn't it? I've always thought that I could pull of being a brunette" She smirked.

"You'd look totally hot with dark hair babe" Puck made a face that Quinn could only assume was supposed to be sexy, but she ignored it "But seriously," He straightened up "everyone in your family is fucking _blonde_" He erupted into laughter.

"Yeah I wasn't sure if she'd buy the hair" She looked sideways at him "But she did!" They both laughed.

"How'd you pull the rest of it off? The file? The yearbook? The _records_?"

"Piece of cake"

-The Previous Week-

_Quinn strolled through the doors of her old middle school. Memories flooded back to her and she smiled._

"_Hello Miss Fabray. How is your father?" The principal greeted._

_Quinn didn't allow herself to cringe at the thought of her father, "He's doing well, everything looks beautiful here"_

"_Well I would hope it looked that way to you, what with all the money your family has donated" The man looked a little nervous but Quinn smiled sweetly._

"_Could we talk in your office Mr. Gosten?" He looked nervous again "I just wanted to ask you for a favor"_

_A relieved smile washed over the man's face, "Of course right this way Miss Fabray"_

-Present-

"So you just fucking asked him to lie and he did?" Puck was dumbfounded.

"Yep easy as that" she said coolly.

Puck just stared at her.

"I'm a _Fabray_ Puck, we get what we want." She said a little annoyed.

"But what about that other school? And Figgin's office?"

"All I had to do was utter the words 'Sue' and 'Sylvester' and they said that they would do whatever I asked"

"Why?"

"A few years back Coach Sylvester was scouting out potential Cheerios for her elite summer program and they apparently asked her for some identification which sent her into a blind rage." She paused, "She hasn't been back, claiming the place is infested with gingers but one threat was all I needed."

"And Figgin's office?"

"Puh-lease, you've seen what I can do with a nail file. I was in and out in three minutes."

"That's what he said" Puck rushed out. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"And Lauren just believed all your bullshit" He shook his head.

"Yep she ate it up like she does with everything else." Quinn laughed devilishly. "I can't believe she thought my name was Lucy, Do I _look_ like a Lucy?"

"The only way you'd look like a Lucy is if you made Finny Brown fall over his football"

"Ugh just the ridiculousness of it all," She sighed "Do you think Russell and Judy Fabray would _ever_ let one of their children be obese?"

"I don't think they'd _let_ their kids do anything."

"You got that right, but everyone believed it anyway."

"Yeah and now everyone acts like you're a fucking martyr"

Quinn caught herself in the mirror, "Everyone wants to see something sad in other people Puck. And I gave them something really sad."

"And really ugly, you did a great job on that picture"

"You know Finn is keeping it in his wallet now?" She scoffed.

"What a pansy. I bet he gave you some stupid shit about how beautiful you were right?" She nodded. "That's priceless"

"So now you have to tell me, what's so important about prom queen?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "It's the power Puck, the control that the title gives you." She opened her eyes and stared at him. "And it will give me a good back story for when I'm trying to make it in New York. The religious cheerleader who had an unfortunate childhood, overcame a pregnancy, climbed back up the ranks, became prom queen and then ran away with the school bad boy. That's like the ultimate chick flick and people will go crazy for it."

"I can't fucking wait for New York" he grabbed the empty liquor bottle and tossed it from hand to hand, "What's the plan there? We step off the bus and slip into the crowd before we get to the hotel?" The gleam was back in his eyes.

"No" She said sharply. He looked at her surprised. "No" She said again, "We go to New York, we perform, we _win_ and then we slip away."

"But, why? Why can't we just slip away when we get there?"

"Because we need to win, _Rachel_ needs to win." _For once_ she thought.

A silence settled in the room.

"I'm glad you stopped her Puck" She whispered softly.

"What?"

"I'm glad you didn't let her get the nose job. Finn was right she is beautiful and she doesn't have to change a thing." Suddenly her eyes were filled with sadness.

"I thought you'd be flattered Q, she wanted to be more like you."

Quinn caught her reflection in the mirror again, and whispered softly enough so that Puck didn't hear. "No. She doesn't want to be anything like me."

-Nationals-

"_And the winner of this year's National Championship is the New Direction's!"_

_Everyone ran up on stage to claim the trophy. In the excitement no one noticed Quinn slip behind the curtain and head for the door. She looked back one last time and even though there was confetti falling, she could see Rachel's radiant smile shining brightly._

_She felt bad about leaving Puck but, it was for the best. She wasn't in love with him anymore and he didn't want a girl like her anyway. A girl who's only accomplishment was winning a cheap plastic crown. She ducked into a bathroom and changed into a T-shirt and jeans, then headed out into the sunny afternoon._

_She walked three blocks to a hotel and went up to the front desk, "Hello, I have a room booked for Jackie Fabray."_


End file.
